Alice Charles
Biography First Trip to Wonderland On 4 May 1865 CE, seven-year-old Alice and her sister sit on a riverbank, with the latter reading a book out loud, boring Alice. Suddenly, a white rabbit gallops past nearby, briefly attracting the attention of Alice. However, she becomes intrigued when she not only hears it speak, but notices it was wearing a waistcoat and looking at a watch, worrying about being late. Curious, Alice follows the rabbit across the field and sees him disappear down a rabbit hole. Alice continues to follow by going into the hole also, finding herself suddenly falling down.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) After falling for quite a while, Alice, unhurt, finds herself in a very long hall. She sees the rabbit and follows him, only to lose him around a corner. Alice finds herself now in a large room with many locked doors. Encountering a table with a small golden key, Alice fails to unlock the doors, before discovering a curtain that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Behind the curtain, Alice locates a door that she successfully unlock leading to a pretty garden, however the door is too small for her to go through. Returning to the table, she finds a bottle with the label 'drink me' that had appeared while she was distracted. After drinking it, Alice shrinks down to 10 inches tall. However, the door is locked again and the key is back up on the table that she now cannot reach. Alice catches sight a small box under the table. Inside she discovers a cake labeled 'eat me', and when she eats it she grows to 9 feet tall. Upset about being unable to fit through the door due to drinking the entire bottle, she starts fanning herself before discovering that that also made her shrink. However, the door is locked again. Suddenly, a flood mysteriously appears, and Alice calls out to a nearby mouse for help. After a brief dispute over cats and dogs, Alice notices that the pool had now filled with numerous other creatures. Alice and the animals follow the mouse to shore, where, as a group, they discuss ways to get dry, with the Dodo deciding upon competing in a race. After the race, the mouse angrily leaves when Alice shows disinterest in his life story, and then Alice's descriptions of her cat Dinah scare of all the other animals, leaving her alone.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Shortly after, the White Rabbit approaches Alice, mistaking her as his housemaid. Alice flees, however realises that the rabbit is looking for his fan and gloves, which Alice had found earlier. Stumbling upon his house, she enters to return the items, finding another bottle. Curious, she drinks it, hoping to return to her original size, but she grows much larger than expected, unable to get out of the house. The White Rabbit arrives home, and Alice does all she can to stop him, and his friend Bill the Lizard, from discovering her in the home. The White Rabbit, Bill, and many other animals throw pebbles at the house, which turn into small cakes. Alice consumes the cakes to revert to a smaller size, before fleeing into the woods. Soon, she encounters a blue caterpillar on a mushroom. After an irritating discussion, the Caterpillar tells her that one side of the mushroom will make her shrink, and one side will make her grow, before he crawls away. Alice reverts back to her original size and also takes part of the mushroom with her so she can grow and shrink as she pleases. Alice soon meets the Cheshire Cat again in the woods. When she asked for directions to anywhere, he tells her to either visit the Mad Hatter or the March Hare, before disappearing into thin air before her.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Alice chooses to visit the March Hare, meeting him with the Mad Hatter and a Dormouse having a tea party outside. Asking her many mad riddles, Alice gets fed up and later leaves. After becoming lost deep in the woods, Alice finds a door in the tree, leading her back to the initial room with the doors. Now able to finally travel to the garden, Alice uses the mushrooms to travel through the small door. Alice meets three living playing cards, painting some white flowers red due to the Queen's hatred of the colour white. Shortly after, several cards and animals (including the White Rabbit) arrive, as well as the Queen and King of Hearts. Alice discovers that the queen is quite cruel and had an obsession with decapitation. Alice is invited to play croquet, and makes amends with the rabbit. However, the croquet game proves to be chaotic. When the Cheshire Cat returns and 'insults' the King, the Queen demands his head be cut off, but the cat's supernatural nature proves this to be impossible. The Duchess arrives to play, and the Queen introduces Alice to the Gryphon so that he may take her to meet the Mock Turtle. The Mock Turtle fails to tell his story due to constant interruptions from Alice. The three proceed to have fun and dance, but the Gryphon abruptly took Alice to the castle for a trial held by the Queen. At the trial, the Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. Over time, Alice becomes fed up with the rules of the courts and argues with the Queen and King before being sentenced to death. Alice flees, and hides in the river. Upon surfacing, she is shocked to find herself back at the riverbank with her sister.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Through the Looking-Glass Now fourteen, Alice has never forgotten her Wonderland adventure. One night, the White Rabbit and the Cryptid Hunters wake Alice, and the White Rabbit reveals that she has been prophesized to save Wonderland from the tyrannical reign of the Queen of Hearts, and the Wonderland Royals send the White Rabbit out every seven years to search for her. The group invite her to come with them back to Wonderland, but she refuses in shock. Before the argument can escalate, Alice's mirror begins glowing, and suddenly everyone is sucked into the looking-glass. They are confronted by the Queen, who has decided to trap Alice in a pocket realm, Looking-Glass World, so that Alice cannot defeat her. Alice is furious with the Cryptid Hunters and the White Rabbit, and the group find themselves in the Looking-Glass World, which acts as an entire kingdom, ruled by the Red Queen.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) References Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Human Dimension Category:Humans Category:Females Category:1858 CE births Category:Charles family (Human Dimension) Category:Guest characters